


Twelve

by xRabbitx



Series: Junkheads AU [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: A brief summary of some of the things Jamie and Mako get up to in their senior year of high school.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August, September, October

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the final one-shot for the Junkheads AU before the college fic!
> 
> I panicked, got impatient, and decided to post this story four chapters instead of one long chapter. Each chapter will contain small ficlets from three months. I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be out, but it will hopefully be soon ^^

*

 

_August_

 

The smell of Mako’s leather jacket makes Jamie feel a lot less nervous as they roar down the street, heading for school. It’s Jamie’s first day back, and for some reason he’s feeling just as nervous today as he did a year ago when it was his actual first day and he didn’t know anyone. But in a strange way, it makes sense, too; the Jamie who’s sitting on Mako’s bike, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend’s leather jacket, is not the same Jamie who arrived at Overwatch High a year ago. Not only is he one year older and one limb lighter, but his whole mindset is different. Maybe this is what they call growing up, or maturing, Jamie wonders. He turns his head a bit and brushes his lips against Mako’s rough cheek. Jamie isn’t sitting behind Mako, but rather in front of him with Mako’s muscular arms holding him in place. They have tried driving around with Jamie on the back, and Jamie just can’t hold on tight enough with just one hand, so they changed the positions. It probably wouldn’t normally be safe riding like this, but Jamie is still tiny enough to comfortably sit there, and Mako is tall enough to be able to see perfectly over Jamie’s shoulder. In fact, Mako has grown so much over the last year, and Jamie actually has to stand on his toes to kiss him now. Jamie would probably have followed him growth-wise if it hadn’t been for that pesky bout with cancer Jamie had had to deal with. As things are now, however, Jamie is even skinnier than he was when he first started at the school, and he hasn’t grown at all. Doctor Ziegler says that he’ll catch up, but his body just needs to get back to normal.

            “You’re gonna make me crash the bike,” Mako grunts over the roar of the engine, and Jamie hurries to stop nuzzling Mako’s cheek—but not without biting it first, of course. With a deep, happy sigh, Jamie leans back against Mako’s chest and tries to mentally prepare himself for the return to school. He doubts that anyone will even remember him there. The people in his year—Tracer among others—have already graduated and left, and Jamie didn’t know any other people. The entire school used to be very concerned and curious about him when he was diagnosed, and for a while Jamie would even get private messages on social media, asking him how he was doing and what the person in question could do for him. It’s been quite a while since Jamie has gotten any messages like that, but he’s not exactly missing it. In fact, he prefers it this way; figuring out how to live your life with only two complete limbs instead of four is difficult enough without the entire school watching him. Plus, there’s the fact that he and Mako are now out and officially a couple—the only out gay couple in the entire school as far as Jamie knows—and he’s pretty sure that that alone is going to generate some attention. Hopefully only positive, though. As far as Jamie knows, Mike never came back to the school, and it seemed like he was the instigator on much, if not all, of the bullying of Mako.

            All these thoughts and more swirl around inside Jamie’s head as they get closer to the school. The ride is a little longer than normal, because they’re not coming from Jamie or Mako’s house, but from their own little apartment. Well, it’s not _their_ apartment; it belongs to one of Mako’s dad’s work buddies. It really is tiny, but the rent is cheap and it’s a place where they can just be the two of them without worrying about parents barging in or knocking on the door in the middle of something private. The apartment is a single room with a large bed, a low table, and a small kitchenette. The only thing that’s not in the room is the bathroom, which is exactly large enough that they can take showers together. Hannah hadn’t been a fan of the idea at all, and especially not so soon after Jamie had finally seemed to be on his way to a full recovery, but Jamie had lovingly and firmly told her that he would be perfectly fine, and he had promised to call her if he started feeling even a little bit sick again.

            Jamie is still thinking about the apartment and how nice it’s going to be when they get some more stuff into it—right now it’s just the bed, a few pots and pans, and their clothes, sitting in two giant plastic bags at the foot of the bed—by the time they arrive at the school. Mako parks the bike in his usual spot before helping Jamie off. Jamie doesn’t really know what he had expected to happen, but, well, nothing happens. There are people all around them, dragging their feet up to the school, goofing around with friends, smoking cigarettes behind their cars, chatting away about their weekends, and none of them seem to notice Jamie and Mako, which is nice. Jamie doesn’t really understand why he’s feeling this much on edge about the whole thing—like he’s expecting something bad to suddenly jump out at them.

            “What’s the matter?” Mako asks, evidently noticing Jamie’s apprehension as he straps their helmets onto the bike.

            “Dunno,” Jamie replies with a shrug, swinging his bag over his shoulder. “Feeling a bit off, I suppose. Do I look okay?”

            Jamie is very much aware of the fact that he looks very different from what he looked like a year ago, but he doesn’t mind the weight loss or the dark circles under his eyes as much as he minds his hair. It has mostly grown back, but for some reason the hair at his temples just doesn’t seem to want to grow back properly. He feels like it makes him look old, but Mako says that it doesn’t matter; he still thinks Jamie looks hot.

 

*

 

_September_

 

            “Hey, you alright there, Hogs?” Jamie asks with a frown. It’s the third time now that Mako has been looking over his shoulder as if he’s expecting something terrible to happen right behind him. They’re sitting in the small café in the movie theater—it’s Mako’s birthday and Jamie has taken him out to watch the latest horror flick—waiting for the movie to start.

            “Yeah, I’m fine,” Mako says, scratching his cheek and looking back at Jamie. “It’s just—those guys over there were looking at you like they wanted to start some trouble, and I’m just keeping an eye on them.”

            Jamie leans sideways and looks over Mako’s shoulder. There’s a group of jock-looking boys standing by the entrance, obviously trying to hide the fact that they were sipping from a bottle concealed in a brown paper bag (how original!). Jamie doesn’t recognize any of them, but they all look kind of like Mike with their weak undercuts, varsity jackets, and overpriced sneakers.

            “I’d like to see those cunts try anything,” Jamie snorts, shaking his head and reaching under the table to take Mako’s hand and give it a squeeze. “I could take them on one-handed, which I reckon I’d have to anyway.”

            “That would be really stupid,” Mako huffs. “You’re still recovering, and you just lost an arm.”

            “I know, I know,” Jamie groans and rolls his eyes. “I was just taking the piss. Also, feed me some popcorn, will ya? I just lost an arm, and I can’t hold your hand and eat popcorn at the same time, so hop to it, mate.”

            Mako stares at Jamie for a moment, and Jamie can tell that there’s something that’s really bothering him. He’s about to ask what it is when Mako shakes his head and smiles before grabbing a handful of popcorn and throwing them at Jamie.

            “Oi! You’re gonna regret you did that, mate!” Jamie laughs, and it only takes a few seconds before they’re told to leave the premises. Jamie manages to talk the café manager out of it, though, by promising that he and Mako will clean up all the popcorn they’ve thrown around.

            By the time they’re done, the movie has started, and they have to sneak into the theater. It’s almost empty, which is no surprise since it’s an early screening—something Mako was a bit confused about, because who wants to watch horror flicks in the middle of the day?—but Jamie has chosen this exact screening for a very specific reason. He leads the way to the back row of chairs; the only other people in the theater are sitting a lot closer to the screen, and they don’t seem to even notice Jamie and Mako as they enter the room.

            “Happy birthday, Hoggy,” Jamie whispers once they’ve sat down, and he leans into kiss Mako’s cheek. Mako turns his head to meet Jamie’s lips, and they kiss for a moment when the ominous music blares out the speakers around them. But Jamie doesn’t stop there; when Mako breaks the kiss to watch the movie, Jamie keeps kissing him, his lips wandering across Mako’s chin, his jaw, and down the side of his neck.

            “What’re you doing?” Mako murmurs, and Jamie can feel him shiver a little.

            “Giving you the second half of your present,” Jamie replied in a whisper while sliding his hand down Mako’s front to squeeze him through his jeans.

            “Seriously?” Mako breathes, immediately spreading his legs and looking around to make sure no one is watching them.

            “Very seriously,” Jamie snickers. “Just get your cock out and watch the movie.”

            Mako does as he’s told. Jamie would have taken care of Mako’s jeans himself, but opening jeans with only one hand is a hassle, and Jamie is much more interested in spending his energy on what’s inside the jeans. And what was inside Mako’s jeans but is now lying hot and heavy in Jamie’s hand in Mako’s dick. It’s not fully hard yet, but Jamie knows it won’t take much to get it to that stage where it looks like it’s ready to burst. It’s a bit silly, really, but Jamie is pretty sure he’s just as in love with Mako’s cock as he is with Mako himself. Sometimes Jamie feels like Mako’s dick was shaped with Jamie in mind, which is ridiculous, of course, but it’s also ridiculous just how well Mako’s cock fits in Jamie’s hand, his mouth, and his ass. Jamie leans down to brush his lips against the thick shaft, and he instantly feels Mako shifting a bit in the seat.

            “I love you,” Jamie whispers to Mako’s cock, keeping his voice low enough that Mako can’t hear it over the noise of the movie. He gives it a firm squeeze before sucking it into his mouth. Mako’s entire body seizes up, and Jamie can tell that Mako is fighting to keep quiet. That of course just makes Jamie want to try and break him even more, and he cups Mako’s plump balls, squeezing them, as he lifts his head a bit, his lips gliding over the hardening shaft. Then he sucks it back into his mouth, as deep as it will go, and his cheeks hollow, and Mako lets out a soft, stifled whimper somewhere above him.

 

*

 

_October_

 

Jamie is pleased. In fact, he is more than pleased, he is thrilled; this is his first Halloween in America where he’s not sick, and although he hadn’t really planned to dress up as anything, he got caught up in the whole thing anyway. And this is the result. Tracer (whom Jamie is in more or less daily contact with despite her graduating and moving on to college) suggested that he and Mako do a couple’s costume, and although both Jamie and Mako were both a little apprehensive at the thought, Jamie is pretty pleased with solution they came up with. Sure, they’re dressed to match each other, but it’s probably not what most people who expect when they’d think of a couple’s costume. The only couple’s costumes for men Party City had to offer were Mario and Luigi and Kirk and Spock (that last one was really tempting, but Mako’s not a Star Trek fan), so they were eventually forced to think of something themselves. Jamie isn’t really sure who came up with the idea of going as Frankenstein and his monster, but it doesn’t really matter anyway, because it’s a stellar idea either way. Jamie has painted over his eyebrows to make them practically invisible, he’s found a pair of old goggles that make his eyes look bulgy and weird, he has teased his hair into a wild mess, and to finish it all off, he’s nicked a lab coat from the school to make himself look like the perfect mad scientist. The original idea was that Mako would just put on the traditional Frankenstein’s monster getup, but during one night where Jamie and Mako had gotten high and had spent most of the night laughing their asses off over nothing, Jamie had suggested that instead of a man, his mad scientist would build a hog. Mako had loved the idea—especially since the pet name “Hoggy” had caught on at school—and he had spent the following weekend designing his very own Frankenhog costume. Jamie has a hard time not breaking down laughing every time he looks at it, because it’s the best fucking costume he has ever seen. The best part is the pig’s nose Mako has painted green to match his face makeup and glued to his nose. It looks amazing and hilarious, and Jamie has no choice but to stand on his toes to kiss Mako until his makeup smudges and Jamie pulls out of the kiss with green paint all over his lips and chin.

            “Fuck it,” Jamie says when Mako asks if he wants to clean the green paint off his face before they get going to the Halloween party. “Everyone knows Frankenstein only built his monster to get laid. I’m just putting it out there for everyone to see.”

            Mako snorts and shakes his head a bit. “You’re real weird, Doctor Fawkes.”

            “No, no, Fawkenstein!” Jamie corrects him.

            “Alright, Doctor Fawkenstein,” Mako hums and slides a hand down to squeeze Jamie’s ass through the lab coat. “As much as this monster would like to get you laid, we’re gonna be late if we don’t leave now.”

            “You’re right, simple yet loving creature,” Jamie says and pats Mako’s green cheek. “We should get going. That Best Costume trophy isn’t going to jump into our laps by itself.”

            Jamie is entirely right; the trophy doesn’t just jump into their lap all by itself, but it doesn’t stop them from winning it anyway. The role of the silent monster suits Mako very well, and Jamie loves playing the part and telling anyone who’ll listen about how he built his giant, handsome monster because he was so lonely in his dark, mysterious castle. Most people at the school’s Halloween party (especially the girls) are all over them, and Jamie can’t help but feel extra smug when he notices the grumpy faces of most of the footballs team—Mike’s old buddies—as they watch their dates fawning over Jamie and Mako.

           Once the party is over, Jamie and Mako take the trophy with them home and use it to drink cheap champagne from. They pass out drunk in a pile on the bed, costumes on the floor and face paint all over the sheets. Jamie gets a stomach cramp from laughing the next day when he wakes up and sees that Mako has forgotten to take off the green pig nose.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the first chapter and the first three months of Jamie and Mako's senior year :)
> 
> I'd be immensely happy if you'd leave me some love via kudos and comments. It's fuel right on my writing fire x)
> 
> If you're interested in following me and my fic adventures (or just want to scream at me), you can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/drrtyrabbit) or [Tumblr](https://rabbitvswonderland.tumblr.com/)!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief summary of some of the things Jamie and Mako get up to in their senior year of high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> November, December, January
> 
> Also, I blatantly stole one particular line from Yazzdonut's high school AU. See if you can guess which one it is ;)

*

 

_November_

 

            “Oh, you did not.”

            “I did, too.”

            “Shit, Hoggy, did it hurt?”

            “It hurt like a motherfucker.”

            “Bloody hell, I feel like I should have been there.”

            “Then it wouldn’t have been a surprise, moron.”

            “No, but—“

            “No buts. Happy birthday, Jamie.”

            Jamie is still a little too surprised to react properly when Mako kisses him. He blinks up at Mako as Mako’s soft lips glide over his and kiss him. Mako stares back and grins when he breaks the kiss and Jamie is still gawking up at him.

            “Why are you so surprised? You were the one who wanted me to get my nipples pierced.”

            “Yeah, I know, but…“ Jamie says with a slightly breathless grin, “I guess I kinda forgot about it with everything that happened. I thought you had forgotten, too.”

            “I don’t ever forget anything you say to me,” Mako informs him with a smug smirk.

            “That, Mako Rutledge, is a bloody load of crud, you silly ding bat, and you know it!” Jamie laughs.

            “That was one time, and you’re making way too big a deal out of it,” Mako huffs and rolls his eyes.

            Jamie just grins and grabs the hem of Mako’s shirt, pushing it up so he can get a proper look. Mako has the cutest, little dark brown nipples, circled by a few black hairs, and even before they were pierced, Jamie couldn’t get enough of them. He actually has been wondering why Mako has been so shy about showing his chest or letting Jamie touch it the last couple of weeks, and he had even promised himself that he would confront Mako about it unless it changed. No confrontation is needed now, though. Through each of Mako’s nipples, there is a black metal barbell. Mako shifts a little as Jamie leans close.

            “I didn’t know what you’d like, so I just got something neutral,” Mako murmurs, and his cheeks are a bit pink when Jamie looks up at him. “I can get something else if—”

            “I like them,” Jamie breathes, licking his lips and grinning up at Mako. “Make me randy as fuck.”

            “Really?” Mako sounds slightly breathless.

            “Well, you always make me randy, but it’s even worse now,” Jamie explains, leaning in closer to press his lips against the top of Mako’s sternum and kiss the smooth skin. Even with only his lips touching him, Jamie can feel Mako tensing up a bit. Mako has always been super sensitive around his nipples, and even the expectation of Jamie playing with them usually has Mako just as riled up as he is right now. Jamie knows for a fact that if he looked down now, he would see Mako’s dick strain against the front of his pants.

            “Blimey, you’re adorable like this,” Jamie whispers without taking his lips off Mako’s chest. “Here. Hold your shirt up for me, and you’re not allowed to let go before I say so.”

            Mako audibly swallows and holds up his shirt as instructed. Jamie smiles against Mako’s warm skin and strokes his hand up Mako’s thigh. When he reaches Mako’s hip, Jamie moves his hand to the right so he can brush his fingers over Mako’s crotch. Just as he expected there’s a large bulge between Mako’s legs, and Jamie is tempted to release it and play with it. He won’t do that, though. Jamie has other plans. He lets the feather-light touch be the only touch he’ll offer that part of Mako’s body, and instead, Jamie begins kissing and nibbling to the right, moving closer and closer to Mako’s right nipple while sliding his hand up towards Mako’s left nipple. Mako is already trembling, and Jamie can tell that he’s fighting to keep a whimper back.

            Jamie usually prefers to be the one who’s being manhandled, but every now and then, he likes to do the manhandling. They’ve never straight up talked about who’s the more sexually submissive and who’s the more dominant in the relationship—it’s just fallen naturally into place—and Jamie likes it. But it’s good to shake things up a bit, and Jamie really does enjoy the noises Mako makes when it’s Jamie calling the shots.

            And speaking of noises… Mako hisses softly through his teeth when Jamie’s lips reach his right nipple. Jamie nips gently (no teeth) at it, trying to get to know this new, pierced nipple. With his hand, Jamie circles Mako’s other nipple, lightly tugging at the barbell.

            “Shit,” Mako breathes, and he twitches a bit.

            “All good?” Jamie whispers, arching his neck a bit so he can look up at Mako. Mako’s cheeks are flushed dark, and his bottom lip is swollen, most likely from chewing on it.

            “Yeah,” Mako replies. “Just really sensitive now, I guess.”

            “Let me know if you need a break, yeah?”

            “Yeah.”

            Jamie smiles and pushes himself up a bit to brush a kiss against Mako’s chin before turning his attention back to Mako’s chest. It’s extremely satisfying to hear Mako’s whimper when Jamie presses his lips to Mako’s nipple, sucking gently at it while teasing it with the tip of his tongue. He can feel Mako’s fingers fiddle with the hem of the t-shirt, but Mako is a good boy, and he doesn’t move his hands. While teasing Mako’s right nipple with his tongue, Jamie uses his only hand to pinch the left one. He tugs gently at the barbell, and that earns him another whimper from Mako.

            “Lie down,” Jamie breathes, pulling away a bit so he can look up at Mako’s flushed face. “Hands by your hips.”

            Mako nods and lies down without protest or hesitation. He breaks Jamie’s command a bit, though, when he holds Jamie by his hips and helps him reposition himself (Jamie is still struggling a bit to move around without his prosthetics), and Jamie allows it, but once he’s in place, straddling Mako’s thigh, Jamie shoves Mako’s hands away again. He leans down and fastens his lips and fingers to Mako’s nipples again, not holding anything back this time. He licks, sucks, bites, and teases, using every trick he knows, and it only takes a few minutes before Mako is literally writhing on the bed.

            “That’s it,” Jamie whispers around Mako’s flushed and swollen nipple. He grins and nips at it, sending pretty violent shudders through Mako’s large body. At the same time, Jamie rolls his hips, grinding his erection down against Mako’s thigh. It would probably be nice of him if he would touch Mako’s, too, and give him some relief, but Jamie isn’t in a nice mood today. He doesn’t touch Mako at all, but instead focuses all his attention of Mako’s chest while all but dry humping Mako’s thigh. All things considered, Jamie is pretty sure he’s going to have to finish off with his hands or his mouth, because coming without any kind of direct stimulation is kind of a big feat. But Jamie is very wrong. Mako is writhing and squirming under him, moaning loudly enough that Jamie is just a little bit worried that they’ll get complaints from the neighbors, and a few minutes later, Mako comes. It’s quite a spectacle, and Jamie actually has time to watch most of it, because he recognizes the way Mako’s breath hitches in his throat a second before he comes. Mako arches on the bed, heels digging into the mattress, as his hips shoot upwards and a powerful shudder surges through his massive body. It’s a gorgeous and stupidly sexy sight to behold, and there’s absolutely no way that Jamie can just sit here and watch. While Mako is still coming down from his high, Jamie all but rips the front of Mako’s pants open (he’s gotten pretty good at doing that with just one hand by now) and pushes them down a bit. Mako’s cock is still rock hard, and it’s covered in sticky come.

            “Get my dick out,” Jamie breathes urgently as he gives Mako’s overly sensitive cock a squeeze, making Mako wince.

            The second Mako has gotten Jamie’s pants open, Jamie shoves his dick against Mako’s slick skin, squeezing hard around both shafts. He’s reduced to shuddering moans when Mako’s large, warm hand join his, and it only takes another two thrusts before Jamie climaxes as well.

            “Holy fucking _fuck_ ,” he gasps, watching at he comes all over Mako’s cock and fingers. “This is the best birthday I’ve ever gotten.”

 

*

 

_December_

 

            “Nope.”

            “Do it, Jamie.”

            “Nope.”

            “Jamie, do it.”

            “I’m not doing it.”

            “Come on, Jamie, for the kids.”

            “I hate kids.”

            “Do it anyway. Where’s your Christmas spirit.”

            “Up my ass.”

            “Watch your tone, young man.”

            “Fine, it’s up my butt.”

            “Mako’s doing it.”

            “He’s a free agent.”

            “Mako, make him do it.”

            “I’m his boyfriend, not his mom.”

            “No, I’m his mom, and if you don’t do it, Jamie, you’re grounded.”

            “You can’t ground me, I don’t live at home anymore.”

            “Way to break my heart, son.”

            “Oh, don’t give me that look! It’s not fair.”

            “Don’t worry about me. I’ll just sit here, old and alone, in empty house, missing the son who never calls or—”’

            “Alright, _fine_! I’ll do it, but I’m doing it under protest.”

            “Don’t care, as long as you put on the hat.”

            Jamie groans and put on the Christmas hat. Mako just grins at him, already wearing his reindeer antlers, and shoves the collection box into Jamie’s hand.

            “Traitor,” Jamie grumbles and grimaces at Mako.

            “Come on, sourpuss, you’ll be collecting for other cancer kids at Northridge. How is that bad?”

            “It’s not. I just can’t sing and I don’t make know the words to any of the bloody carols. Maybe I’ll just make up some ly—”

            “Jamison Fawkes, if you make up any lewd lyrics, so help me God, I will force you back home just so I can ground you until you’re 21!”

            “Don’t get your knickers in a knot, mum, I’ll be good, I promise,” Jamie laughs and kisses Hannah’s cheek.

 

Jamie almost keeps his promise. He doesn’t make up any lewd lyrics, but he does pinch Mako’s ass right before the people open their doors, so Mako’s voice breaks with laughter.

 

*

 

_January_

 

            “Brrr!” Jamie complains with a shudder and presses himself up against Mako’s side. “This is not my kind of weather.”

            “It’s 65 degrees,” Mako tells him, wrapping an arm around Jamie’s shoulder.

            “Too bloody cold,” Jamie huffs, pulling the woolly hat further down over his ears. “My hot Australian blood isn’t made for weather like this.”

            “Wimp.”

            “And damn proud of it!”

            Jamie keeps complaining while Mako leads him down the street, and he doesn’t stop until they get to the coffee shop and go inside.

            “Ahhh, much better,” Jamie sighs happily and takes off his hat.

            “The AC’s on! It’s probably colder in here than out there!” Mako argues, pinching the bridge of his nose.

            “Don’t ask me how it works, mate,” Jamie grins and takes off his hoodie, hanging it over the back of a chair. “I don’t question how my body works.”

            Mako just shakes his head, and he leaves Jamie by the table to go up and order their drinks (Mako knows Jamie’s favorite order by now). Jamie sits down by the small table and idly drums his fingertip on the top. He has picked up the habit of drumming his fingers in an attempt at getting the same swiftness and rhythm in his left hand fingers as he had in the right hand. He’s not quite there yet, but he’s close. Writing with his left hand is still slower and uglier (and he needs to take frequent breaks to avoid cramps), but it has gotten good enough for him to actually use it for homework. Whenever they have a pop quiz, the teachers will usually give him at least half an hour longer than the other students so he has a chance of finishing.

            “So, I’ve been thinking,” Mako says when he comes back with their drinks (caramel frappuchino for Mako and unsweetened chai latte for Jamie), “about what we’re going to do about college.”

            Jamie’s smile falters a bit, and he takes a sip of his tea to mask it. He has been thinking a lot about college even though he hasn’t said anything, because the thought of maybe going to a different college than Mako is pure torture.

            “Oh yeah?” he asks, not really sure he’s ready to have this conversation.

            “Yeah,” Mako says. “And I’ve decided that I don’t care which college I go to as long as you go there with me.”

            Jamie’s mouth falls open, and he clutches his cup so hard he almost crumples it.

            “Seriously?” he finally manages to ask. “Really?”

            “Yeah, really,” Mako confirms with a soft snort as he takes the cup away from Jamie before he can ruin it.

            “But what about—? I mean, you want to study something fancy, don’t you? What if they don’t have that at whatever terrible college that will accept me?”

            “Eh.” Mako shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee. “I’ve decided I want to be an English major, and most places have decent English departments.”

            Jamie just blinks at him. “English major? You mean I’ll be dating a book nerd?”

            “You’re already dating a book nerd, numbskull,” Mako snorts.

            “Oh, right,” Jamie grins and blushes a bit.

            “Anyway, I was thinking that maybe we could go for Hyde College? They have a good English department, and they have a lot of other stuff, too, that you might like.”

            “Tracer went to Hyde!”

            “Really? Well, then it’s even better, I guess.” Mako considers Jamie for a bit.

            “What?” Jamie asks him.

            “You still don’t know what you want to major in?”

            Jamie shrugs and looks down at his hand drumming on the table top.

            “Dunno,” he says with a shrug. “I mean, I really like chemistry. Didn’t think I would, but I think it’s great fun. I just don’t know if I’m smart enough to major in it.”

            “Hm,” Mako hums and scratches his chin. “Well, you might be right. You are pretty stupid.”

            “Hey!” Jamie’s face turns so hot it feels like his freckles are popping like popcorn. “You’re supposed to tell me how clever I am!”

            “I was, but if you think you’re too stupid for college, then you really are an idiot,” Mako says and reaches out to ruffle through Jamie’s hair (it’s still pretty thin in some spots like it doesn’t want to grow back properly). “Because you’re not too stupid. I wouldn’t be dating you if you were stupid.”

            “That much of a snob, are you?” Jamie grins at him, grabbing Mako’s hand and kissing the palm of it.

            “Yep,” Mako hums. “Your luck, really.”

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of this chapter, and thanks for reading! I hope you'll leave me a kudos or a comment as feedback :)
> 
> The next installation will be posted in a couple of weeks (I'll be on vacation for a while).
> 
> If you want to keep updated on the Junkheads series, please go follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/drrtyrabbit) or [Tumblr](https://rabbitvswonderland.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> February, March, April

*

 

_February_

 

            Jamie wakes up early in the morning with a horrible feeling that he has forgotten something important. Mako is sleeping next to him—head tucked into Jamie’s armpit—and doesn’t seem to share Jamie’s frustration. Jamie is on the verge of waking up Mako to ask him, but Mako looks so peaceful that Jamie just can’t get himself to disturb him. Instead Jamie digs out his phone from the mess of sheets and pillows in the bed, thinking he may have more luck remembering if he looks through his calendar. And he does. In fact, it only takes Jamie about a second to remember when he opens the calendar app; Valentine’s Day.

            “Bollocks,” Jamie breathes and rubs over his face. He and Mako didn’t do anything for Valentine’s last year because Jamie was busy trying not to die and/or puke his guts out, so they agreed that they would make up for it the following year, meaning today, and Jamie has totally forgotten everything about it. And the worst part is that he doesn’t even have a decent excuse this time; no dying, no exams, no nothing that could excuse him forgetting his and Mako’s agreement. He glances at the sleeping Mako and tries to come up with something that’s both spectacular and possible for him to wing in about half an hour, but Jesus, Mary and Joseph on wheels, Jamie is the worst when it comes to thinking up presents for people—even people he knows really well. Last Christmas, Jamie had spent days and days trying to come up with something for Mako, and eventually he had just bought him a neat t-shirt while Mako had found him an old GameBoy from the 90’s along with a handful of games (i.e. the most considerate gift in human history). Mako has tried to convince Jamie that he didn’t really care about presents, but Jamie had still felt like the world’s biggest and unimaginative shit for days after. And now he’s right back there again; Jamie groans into his palm and tries to calm down enough to think up a solution. Mako is snoring next to him, and Jamie sighs and reaches out to brush a tuft of bleached hair off Mako’s forehead. Mako stirs a bit and lets out of soft hum in his sleep, and it sets off something in Jamie’s brain. He remembers that Mako once (while being high as a kite) told him that he would like Jamie to try topping someday. Jamie hadn’t thought much of it at the time, and he had honestly forgotten about it until now. The idea, though, isn’t unattractive at all, and Jamie does have a thing for taking control in bed. Perhaps it was time to switch things up a little… Of course, it wasn’t exactly a big, romantic gesture, but it would probably buy Jamie more time to figure something out.

            Yes, this is definitely the way to go, Jamie decides, and slides under the covers to snuggle up against Mako’s side. Mako grunts softly and wraps an arm around Jamie without really waking up. Jamie presses his lips to the side of Mako’s neck, kissing and gently nipping at the skin while sliding his hand down to rub himself through his briefs. It only takes a few moments before he’s hard, and he presses up against Mako’s hip, rolling his hips to let Mako feel it. This is usually enough to wake Mako up, and sure enough; less than a minute passes before Mako grunts again and opens his eyes. He’s clearly confused for a moment, but when his eyes meet Jamie’s, he smiles and leans in for a kiss.

            “Someone’s up early,” he murmurs against Jamie’s lips in that gravely I-just-woke-up voice that will get Jamie hard in seconds, and Jamie can’t help but purr as Mako’s fingers thread into his hair. It’s getting longer, but there are still a couple of patches where the hair just doesn’t want to come back properly. Mako doesn’t seem to care, so Jamie doesn’t really care either.

            “I was thinking,” Jamie hums, still shoving himself lazily up against Mako’s side, “I’d like to switch things up a bit if you’re game.”

            “What do you mean, switch things up?” Mako asks, and Jamie replies by sliding a hand down between Mako’s thighs to rub over the cleft of his ass. “Oh.” Mako’s cheeks turn darker.

            “Only if you’re up for it,” Jamie tells him softly.

            “I am,” Mako says, his cheeks burning hot. “Just, uh—lemme just freshen up a bit, okay?”

           

*

 

Jamie is pretty sure he could get addicted to the noises Mako makes when he’s turned on. Mako is on his belly, face half-buried in the pillow and the tips of his ears burning red hot. Jamie is half on top of Mako, resting his chin on the back of Mako’s shoulder and three fingers carefully and evenly fucking into Mako’s ass. They have been going slow, nice and easy, and Jamie’s dick feels like it’s about to explode at this point. How Mako has the patience to do this almost every time they fuck is completely beyond Jamie. It’s nice enough, sure, but Jamie gets hornier and hornier for every noise Mako makes, every twitch and clench of his muscles around Jamie’s fingers.

            “Shit, Hoggy,” Jamie breathes, pushing his fingers deep into Mako. “Think you’re ready? Feels like my donger is going to catch fire.”

            Mako lets out a noise that sounds kind a strange mix of a moan and a laugh. “Yeah. Go for it.”

            Jamie bites down on his bottom lip as he gently pulls his fingers out and shifts to rub the head of his dick against Mako’s hole. He could probably come just like this, gingerly pushing against the twitching muscles while imagining what actually pushing inside would feel like, but Mako would never let him forget it if he blew he load before he even got his cock inside, so Jamie sucks in a deep breath, and holds it, as he carefully rolls his hips forward.

            “Oh, _f-fuck_ ,” Jamie groans, trembling from head to toe when the head of hid dick slips into Mako’s body and the tight muscles clamp down around it. Mako doesn’t say anything, but Jamie can tell from the way he breathes that he’s liking it.

            “Hoggy, you feel amazing,” Jamie breathes, curling his fingers in the sheets and pushing deeper until he’s buried to the hilt. Mako grunts in reply, and Jamie is pleased with himself when he manages to wrestle a rather loud, drawn-out moan from Mako at the first thrust. Jamie is less pleased with himself when he climaxes only a few thrusts later.

 

*

 

_March_

 

            “I did it!” Jamie throws himself at Mako with such force that Mako almost tumbles backwards. But Mako catches him in his big arms like he always does and grins.

            “Bullshit, like anyone would ever let you drive around in a 4000 lbs machine of death,” Mako snorts, hugging Jamie tight.

            “Piss off, you dag!” Jamie grins. “I’m the true blue poster child of responsibility.”

            “That’s the biggest, fattest lie I’ve ever heard in my miserable life,” Mako says, and they both laugh as Jamie pinches Mako’s side.

            “Reckon you don’t want me to drive you out and buy you lunch then?” Jamie asks, and Mako quickly apologizes and congratulates him on his freshly passed driver’s test.

 

 

*

 

_April_

 

They have both been terrible at keeping in touch, and Jamie has been feeling really bad about it, but it’s like none of that matter when they finally see each other. Jamie isn’t sure if he just didn’t remember how tall Tracer actually is, or if she has grown, because she towers over him as they hug each other hello. He doesn’t have time to think too much on it, though, because Tracer wants to know everything that has happened while she has been away at college. Jamie tells her about his and Mako’s tiny apartment, about school, about his thoughts on college, about how his mother is doing, and everything else he can think of.

            “And your health?” Tracer asks, taking a sip of her tea. “How are things there?”

            “Good as gold,” Jamie tells her with a slight grin, lifting his half-arm. “They check me every month, and everything’s good so far.”

            “Brilliant,” Tracer says and smiles at him. “What about your arm? Can’t you get a prosthetic?”

            “Yeah, I could,” Jamie replies with a shrug, “but I don’t like wearing it. The fake hand looks weird and creeps me out.”

            “Oh, you should get a hook!” Tracer says excitedly. “I saw a boy on TV once who had a hook instead of a fake hand.”

            “No way!” Jamie laughs. “I already sound like a pirate; I don’t want to look like one, too.”

            Tracer pouts at him, which just makes him laugh even more.

            “Buckley's chance, mate! Now tell me about you instead. How’s college?”

            Tracer instantly stop pouting and starts animatedly telling him about everything she has experienced at college so far; about all the people, the classes, the teachers, the parties…

            “Oh, and, erm …” Tracer’s cheeks flush slightly pink, and she’s suddenly very interested in the napkin in front of her, “I’ve met someone.”

            “Yeah? Who? Is he a looker?”

            “Yes and no,” Tracer says, grinning sheepishly as she finally looks up at Jamie. “Definitely a looker, but definitely not a he.”

            Jamie just blinks at her. “What?”

            “It’s a girl,” Tracer says, biting her bottom lip as a large grin slowly tugs at the corners of her mouth. “Her name is Emily, and she’s a sophomore.”

            “But … I thought you were straight,” Jamie says, still staring at Tracer in disbelief.

            “So did I,” Tracer says and shrugs. “Turns out I’m not.”

            “Well, welcome to gayness,” Jamie grins and takes her hand. “And don’t worry; you don’t have to love disco to be queer. Mako hates disco, and he’s the gayest bastard I know.”

            Tracer laughs, and she spends the rest of the afternoon telling Jamie everything about Emily.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've reached the end of the chapter! Well done! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter. I hope the next (and final) chapter of this fic will be a bit longer.
> 
> Anyway, please be so kind as to leave me a kudos or comment if you liked what you read :) I love getting your feedback!
> 
> If you want to keep updated on the Junkheads series or my other fandom writings, please go follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/drrtyrabbit) or [Tumblr](https://rabbitvswonderland.tumblr.com/)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May, June, July

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck, it's the last chapter! Can you believe it??
> 
> Anyway, read on! I hope you like it ^^

*

 

_May_

 

Jamie stares at himself in the mirror and groans; he looks like if an idiot had married an even bigger idiot and had an ultimate idiot baby. The suit is brand new and it should fit him, but he has lost so much weight during his stint as mayor in Cancerville that it looks like his suit is trying to swallow him alive. Jamie grimaces at himself at slaps his reflection with his empty sleeve.

            “Stop abusing your reflection,” Mako grunts from the bed. He’s lying on his belly, legs bent up and toes wriggling in the air. “He’s too handsome.”

            “Oh, crud,” Jamie huffs, turning away from the mirror. “I look fucking ridiculous. Like a right idiot.”

            “Yeah,” Mako hums without looking up from his book, and Jamie quickly pulls off his sweaty sock and tosses it at Mako’s face.

            “Ugh, asshole!” Mako laughs when the smelly sock smacks him over the nose, and he drops the book to reach out and pull Jamie down on the bed. Jamie struggles, but Mako is much bigger and stronger than he is, so it’s only a matter of seconds before Mako has him pinned to the mattress.

            “Why are you being such a cock?” Mako asks him, putting even more weight on Jamie’s arms when he tries to wriggle away.

            “You said I look like an idiot,” Jamie huffs and glares up at Mako.

            “You do look like an idiot when you’re that shitty to yourself,” Mako says and releases Jamie’s arms so he can lie down on top of Jamie and rest his cheek on Jamie’s chest.

            Jamie opens his mouth to retort, but he realizes there’s nothing to retort to. Mako’s head feels warm and heavy on his chest, and Jamie reaches up to tug the elastic band out of Mako’s hair before tugging his fingers through the bleached strands.

            “Really?” he mutters with a soft sigh.

            “Yeah,” Mako murmurs. “You always look really hot. No matter what you’re wearing.”

            “Really?” Jamie asks again, gazing up at the ceiling.

            “Yes, really,” Mako says with a soft snort. “Why’d you think I’m dating you?”

            “My winning personality and quick wit?”

            “Yeah, right,” Mako laughs, his large body making the bed tremble. Jamie tries to feign being outraged, but he just ends up laughing with Mako.

            “Seriously, though, do you even want to go to prom?” Mako asks once they’re both done laughing and are just panting softly instead. “It sounds pretty fucking lame.”

            “But it’s our last prom,” Jamie says, humming softly as he begins braiding Mako’s long hair. “We’re supposed to do all that cheesy stuff they always do in the movies.”

            “We can’t.”

            “Why not?”

            “Because you don’t use glasses, or are some kind of artsy nerd, and I haven’t made a bet with one of the jocks that I can turn you into the hottest chick in school before the prom. The only thing I’ve done right so far is falling in love with you in spite of myself.”

            “In spite?”

            “Yeah,” Mako hums, lifting his head to rest his chin on Jamie’s chest and look him in the eye. “You were so cute, and I didn’t think I’d have a snowball’s chance in hell to even get to talk to you again. But you kept coming around like you actually wanted to be friends with me, so I kind of panicked, and—I don’t know. I just really didn’t want to fall in love with you, because I never thought I’d have a chance with you.”

            “Huh,” Jamie hums, rubbing a thumb over Mako’s cheekbone. “I didn’t think I’d have a chance with you either. Stupid, huh?”

            “Pretty fucking stupid,” Mako agrees, smiling at Jamie. He shifts a bit closer to press his lips to Jamie’s in a lazy kiss. Jamie hums into the kiss and slides his hand down Mako’s back.

            “You really don’t want to go to prom?” Jamie asks against Mako’s lips, rolling his hips a bit to rub his hardening cock against Mako’s belly.

            “Eh, I don’t really care,” Mako grunts. “If you want to go, we’ll go.”

            “I only want to go so we can slow dance in front of all the jocks, just like they did in that TV show about all the queers,” Jamie grins. “We can leave after that. Maybe get drunk and go to the arcade?”

            “Sounds like the perfect night,” Mako hums, and he cups Jamie’s cheeks with his hands to kiss him again.

 

*

 

_June_

 

            “Are you serious? Are you really serious right now, mum?”

            “What? Can’t a mother cry when her baby graduates?”

            “Ugh, you’re the worst.”

            “No I’m not. Come here and give your poor mother a kiss.”

            Jamie rolls his eyes and groans as he hugs Hannah. It’s all just for show, though. Jamie loves his mother to the moon and back, and he’s fully aware of the fact that he would most likely not be standing right here alive if it hadn’t been for her. She sniffles against his cheek, and Jamie hugs her even tighter. Less than a year ago, he hadn’t honestly thought he would stand here today, and the prognosis the doctors had given him hadn’t looked too good either. But now he _is_ standing here, one limb lighter, but one amazing mother and just as amazing boyfriend heavier.

Jamie opens his eyes and spots Mako over Hannah’s shoulder; Mako is standing together with his parents, and they smile at him when their eyes meet. Right then in that moment, Jamie is as happy as he’s ever been.

 

*

 

_July_

 

Mako doesn’t look well, and Jamie spends more energy worrying about Mako than himself. Mako hasn’t been back here at the hospital since Jamie went through surgery; Hannah had gone with him to all the checkups, but Mako hadn’t felt like coming inside—he had always been waiting in the car with Jamie live texting him what was happening.

            But Mako is here now, and it’s obvious that he’s struggling to keep it together. He’s pale—almost ashen—and sweaty, and he just sits there and stares down at the floor. Jamie carefully reaches out and strokes over Mako’s shoulder. Mako twitches and looks at him and forces a smile.

            “You alright?” Jamie asks with a frown.

            “Oh, yeah, fine,” Mako lies and nods way too hard.

            “Bullshit,” Jamie huffs. “You look like you’re about to faint. Are you going to faint?”

            “I’m not going to faint,” Mako grunts. “I’m just—I don’t have good memories from this place. Makes me feel like shit. Last time we were in this building, I thought you were going to die.”

            Jamie swallows, then licks his lips and gets up to slide into Mako’s lap. Mako immediately wraps his arms around Jamie, and Jamie does the same in return. With a deep sigh, Jamie rests his head on Mako’s shoulder, letting his lips ghost over the side of Mako’s neck. He has known for a while now that this experience has left Mako more scarred than he lets people believe; it hadn’t been that obvious at first, but it had become increasingly apparently as the months passed. Mako didn’t sleep much, and he didn’t want to leave Jamie’s side unless it was absolutely necessary. He would sometimes get so worried if Jamie was feeling just a little sick that he would start shaking. Jamie had tried asking Mako about it a couple of times, but he had always insisted that he was fine.

            But Mako isn’t fine right now, and Jamie kisses his cheek and whispers, “Hey. It’s okay. I didn’t die, remember? I’m still here, and I’m not gonna die. I promise.”

            “What if it’s back?” Mako asks evenly.

            “Then we’ll deal with it,” Jamie whispers. “I’m not gonna die. I’ve been doing great for almost a year now.”

            “I know,” Mako sighs, turning his head to nuzzle his nose against Jamie’s cheek. “I’m just—I’m just really worried. I don’t want to do it again. But I will if I have to.”

            Jamie opens his mouth to reply, but just then, the door opens and Doctor Ziegler comes in.

            “Jamison!” she said almost as if she’s surprised to see him there. “And Mako. How lovely to see you both. Still as in love as ever, I see?” She beams at them.

            Jamie just grins at her and hurries to get out of Mako’s lap and sit down in the chair next to Mako’s. They both shake Doctor Ziegler’s hand before she sits down behind her desk. Jamie draws a deep breath and reaches out to take Mako’s hand. He half-wishes that Hannah was here, but he had told her that it would be fine and that he’d text her with the results. Still, now that he’s actually sitting here, he still misses her presence and her warm hand on his shoulder.

            “So, I have looked at all your results from the past months and compared them with the results from the new test,” Doctor Ziegler tells them, folding her hand on her desk. Her face is serious for a second before it breaks out in a wide smile. “And I’m thrilled to tell you that you are ready to be declared in complete remission.”

            Jamie blinks. “R-really?” He sits up a little straighter and Mako does the same.

            “Yes,” Doctor Ziegler says, nodding and smiling even wider. “There is absolutely no evidence of cancer left in your system. I have checked and double-checked everything.”

            Jamie just gawks at her, then at Mako. It’s hard for him to actually believe it, but it’s true. A smile slowly spreads on his lips, and he wraps his arms around Mako’s neck, hugging him tightly. Doctor Ziegler congratulates them, but Jamie doesn’t really listen too closely. All he can think of is Mako and that they’re going to be together forever. He even has a hard time peeling himself off Mako for long enough to text his mother, but he’s right back on Mako the second they’re in the truck.

            “Mako,” Jamie says, grinning at Mako as he crawls into Mako’s lap. “I’m really bloody happy.”

            “Me too, Jamie,” Mako hums, smiling brightly at him, and Jamie is struck with just how deep, how intensely he loves Mako. It’s almost enough to make him cry, but he doesn’t; he just buries his face in Mako’s t-shirt and twists his fingers in the fabric.

            “Happy Fourth of July,” Mako whispers.

            “Hm?”

            “It’s the Fourth of July.”

            “Huh.” Jamie lifts his head and sniffs, grinning up at Mako. “I guess it is. I guess it’s only fitting that I tell you that I will not go quietly into the night!”

            “Oh my god, stop.”                                        

            “I will not vanish without a fight! I’m going to live on, I’m going to survive.”

            “Please stop.”

            “Today I celebrate my independence day!”

            “I hate you so much.”

            “I know, Mako, my sweet Kiwi chum. I hate you too.”

            They grin at each other before Jamie leans in and kisses Mako like there’s no tomorrow.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that's it! This fic is officially done! *collapses*
> 
> Thank for to everyone who's stuck with me, and even more thanks for all the kudos and lovely comments you guys have left! It really means alot to me :)
> 
> Also, the next instalment in Junkheads saga will be Jamie and Mako going to college! It might take a while before the first chapter comes out, because I have a lot of other fic ideas lined up, and I really want get started on them ^^ 
> 
> Thanks again for everything, guys, and I can't wait to post my next roadrat scribbles!


End file.
